1. Project Title: 18th Annual Udall Centers Meeting 2. COR: Monica Flemming National Institutes of Health, NINDS 6001 Executive Blvd.; NSC, Room 3222, MSC 9527 Bethesda, MD 20892-9527 301-496-5980 3. Proposed Contractor: Competitive Task Order 4. Period of Performance: 04/01/2016-1/01/2017 5. Special Approvals and Clearances: N/A 6. Purpose of Contract: The purpose of this contract is to provide logistical and administrative support for activities associated with convening 18th Annual Udall Centers Meeting on November 3-4, 2016 from 8:00 a.m. ? 6:00 p.m. The meeting will be held at The Bethesda North Marriott Hotel, 5701 Marinelli Road, North Bethesda, MD 20852. Contractors shall submit offers on a Firm Fixed Price Basis, except for costs associated with sponsored participant?s travel, lodging, M&IE, ground transportation, meeting materials, name badges and table tents which shall be submitted on a Time and Materials Basis. 7. Background: The NINDS Udall Centers program is a Congressionally authorized effort established in 1997 immediately following the passage of the Morris K. Udall Parkinson?s Disease Research Act (P.L. 105-78) into law. The NINDS currently funds 9 Udall Centers across the country, a central component of the NINDS portfolio in Parkinson?s disease research. The goal of this program is to fund multidisciplinary Centers of Excellence that can rapidly advance innovative research to improve understanding and treatment of Parkinson?s Disease (PD) and related disorders. Udall Centers perform state-of-the art basic, translational, and clinical research on PD. This includes the examination of underlying neurobiological and neuropathological mechanisms, identification and characterization of candidate and disease-associated genes, establishment of improved PD models, target identification and early testing of potential therapeutic strategies, and the exploration of novel avenues of clinical research. Since the initiation of this program, the NINDS has convened annual meetings of the currently supported Udall Centers. Meetings are planned by the Udall Center Coordinating Committee (UC3), consisting of the Udall Center Directors, NINDS leadership and staff, and two outside members from patient advocacy groups. Recent meetings have emphasized collaborative planning based on emergent areas in the PD field (translational research, 2011) as well as on common areas of interest across the Centers (e.g. coordination of clinical cores, 2012; priorities for Parkinson?s disease research, 2013; big data resources/data sharing, 2014 and collaborative approaches to emergent issues in Parkinson?s disease, 2015). 8. Section 508 Requirements The Contractor shall ensure Section 508 Compliance. This language is applicable to Statements of Work (SOW) or Performance Work Statements (PWS) generated by the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) that require a contractor or consultant to (1) produce content in any format that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site; or (2) write, create or produce any communications materials intended for public or internal use; to include reports, documents, charts, posters, presentations (such as Microsoft PowerPoint) or video material that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (29 U.S.C. 794d) requires Federal agencies to purchase electronic and information technologies (EIT) that meet specific accessibility standards. This law helps to ensure that federal employees with disabilities have access to, and use of, the information and data they need to do their jobs. Furthermore, this law ensures that members of the public with disabilities have the ability to access government information and services. There are three regulations addressing the requirements detailed in Section 508. The Section 508 technical and functional standards are codified at 36 CFR Part 1194 and may be accessed through the Access Board?s Web site at http://www.access-board.gov. The second regulation issued to implement Section 508 is the Federal Acquisition Regulation (FAR). FAR Part 39.2 requires that agency acquisitions of Electronic and Information Technology (EIT) comply with the Access Board?s standards. The entire FAR is found at Chapter 1 of the Code of Federal Register (CFR) Title 48, located at http://www.acquisition.gov. The FAR rule implementing Section 508 can be found at http://www.section508.gov. The third applicable regulation is the HHS Acquisition Regulation (HHSAR). 9. FISMA Compliance: The contractor will be required to conform with the Federal Information Security Management Act (FISMA) of 2002, adhere to minimum security requirements as defined in the Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 200, the security controls as defined in the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST 800-53(rev3) while conducting security assessments in accordance with NIST 800-53-a (rev1) in addition, to HHS specific policies procedures, and practices. 10. Printing: Any and all printing associated with this requirement must be accomplished by the contractor at the approval of the Contracting Officers Representative (COR) and Program Manager (PM). 11. Government Furnished Information: The Government will furnish information necessary to fulfill this contract, such as source data and all necessary specifications for databases covered under this activity as well as the necessary information pertaining to the meeting website as described below. 12. Government Furnished Property: N/A 13. Rights in Data: The Government shall retain rights to all data and reports compiled as a result of this task order. Information furnished to or generated by the Contractor in the performance of this task order shall NOT be released to the public by the Contractor without the prior approval of the task order project monitor. 14. Deliverables and Delivery Schedule: See Attachment A. 15. Qualifications, Education and Experience of Key Personnel: See Attachment B ? Tasks Task 1: 18th Annual Udall Center Directors? Meeting- November 3-4, 2016 Task 1.1 Meetings with the contractor The contractor shall meet in person with the COR, Program Analyst (PA) and the Program Manger (PM) within five (5) working days after issuance of the requisition. The contractor shall also provide bi-weekly updates (via conference call or in-person) to the Government and a mid-project in-person review meeting. Six to eight weeks before the conference is held, the contractor may be required to hold update meetings on a weekly basis. Task 1.2 Facilities and Space Logistics The 18th Annual Udall Centers Meeting shall take place at the Bethesda North Marriott. The meeting is expected to have approximately 100 attendees. A poster session will be held in a separate area of the room at the Bethesda North Marriott during the afternoon of November 3rd, which is at the end of the first day of the meeting. Space for the meeting and poster session has already been negotiated and will be paid for by NIH/NINDS. Subtask 1.2a ? Audio/Visual Liaison Support A/V equipment for this workshop has already been reserved and will be provided by the Bethesda North Marriott. The contractor shall act as a liaison between the Government and the hotel A/V staff onsite. Subtask 1.2b ? Poster Session A conference room has been secured at the Bethesda North Marriott on November 3rd to hold the poster session. The contractor shall arrange with a local poster board company to have 10 double-sided 4 feet long poster boards delivered to the Bethesda North Marriott hotel to be in place before/at the start of the meeting at 8:00am on November 2. The contractor will work with the hotel and the poster board company to ensure that the poster session functions smoothly and that its set-up satisfies the requests of the PM. Subtask 1.2c- Registration Desk Support The contractor shall provide registration check support, specifically arranging for conference check-in via a manned registration desk at the Bethesda North Marriott. The contractor shall provide at least two (2) individuals to assist with the registration desk supporting on-site registration and project management. On-site participant registration will begin on the morning of the first day of the conference at least one hour prior to the start of the meeting; contract personnel should also be available onsite on the second day for any late registrants. All contractor employees assigned to the registration desk shall ensure a streamlined process throughout both days of the meeting. The individuals at the registration desk shall be responsible for answering questions and providing necessary information to participants, including meeting materials and other handouts, monitoring stored luggage for attendees in a secure area, and providing information on and securing ground transportation for attendees. In addition to in-person registration, online registration will be available to conference participants prior to the meeting. Please note that online registration is not a part of this statement of work however the contractor will be given updates regarding online registration and a participant list including email addresses of all registered participants for reference at the in-person registration desk. Subtask 1.2d- Special Accommodation Arrangement Support The contractor shall arrange for any special accommodations required by conference participants. Subtask 1.2f - Catering/Meals Government funds cannot be used for food and beverages at a government funded conference; therefore, all participants will be responsible for paying for their own meals and refreshments. Task 1.3 Travel, Hotel, and Meals & Incidental Expenses Arrangements for Sponsored Travel Participants The Task Order PM or COR shall submit a list of participants who will require travel and hotel accommodations to the contractor. The Contractor shall make travel and lodging arrangements for sponsored conference participants and shall also provide sponsored participants with funding for meals and incidental expenses at the government-approved rate. Sponsored participants include selected Udall Center trainee poster presenters and invited speakers; other Udall Center Directors, investigators and staff will not be sponsored The PM or COR shall provide the contractor with a list of sponsored participants requiring travel and hotel accommodations. Approximately twenty five (25) sponsored participants requiring hotel and travel support are expected. Of the expected 25, 10 are expected from the East Coast, 6 are expected from the Midwest, 7 are expected from the West Coast. These numbers are our current best guess estimates and are subject to change. Subtask 1.3a ? Travel Arrangements The contractor shall arrange airfare for sponsored conference participants in accordance with Office of Management and Budget Circular A-21. Airfare arrangements shall be made in e-ticket format unless special PM approval is acquired, and arrangements shall be made in economy or coach class only. Airfare costs shall be reviewed and authorized by the PM and COR prior to purchase. Additionally, the contractor shall reimburse ground transportation for sponsored participants to and from the airport from their homes and the Government-specified hotel. Ground transportation shall be reimbursed to sponsored participants by the contractor up to the not to exceed amount of $200 dollars per total four day trip. Ground transportation may include taxi fare, metro, and/or mileage and parking reimbursement for those participants using their personal vehicles. The contractor shall arrange ground transportation for sponsored participants from the meeting site to the airport as needed. The contractor shall review travel itineraries for accuracy and will follow up with the Government and sponsored participant with changes as necessary and/or required. The contractor will assist participants as needed in finalizing local and long distance travel. The contractor will provide NINDS updated information including individuals ticketed, those not ticketed, and any issues/resolutions that may arise. Subtask 1.3b ? Lodging Arrangements The Contractor shall make hotel/lodging arrangements as follows: ? The contractor shall arrange for hotel rooms for sponsored participants (primarily Udall Center trainee poster presenters) at the Bethesda North Marriott Hotel located at 5701 Marinelli Road, North Bethesda, MD 20852. The Government has pre-reserved a hundred and ten (110) rooms at this hotel; fifty-five (55) rooms are pre-reserved for the night of November 2, 2016 and fifty-five (55) rooms are pre-reserved for the night of November 3, 2016. The pre-reservation is to ensure space is available as the Government awaits final confirmation of sponsored participant attendance. The pre-reservations will end on October 5, 2016. The contractor shall ensure that the appropriate number of reservations are renewed for confirmed sponsored participants. The Government will provide information on the final number of confirmed sponsored participants. The contractor shall ensure lodging is acquired at the Government rate and shall cover lodging up to the value of $250.86 per night, as pre-negotiated with the hotel by the Government. Please note that this lodging rate includes taxes of 13% ($222.00/room rate + $28.86/13% tax). Subtask 1.3c ? Meal and Incidental Expenses Arrangements The contractor shall provide sponsored participants with timely funds for meals and incidental expenses in the amount of $71 per full day of travel ($53.25 on first and last day of travel) in accordance with the Government per-diem rate. Conference catering is not authorized or required for this contract. Subtask 1.3d - Sponsored Traveler Reimbursement The contractor shall identify and use a mechanism to facilitate the timely reimbursements of permitted travel, lodging and per diem costs to sponsored travel participants. Task 1.4 Conference Materials The contractor shall provide conference materials as detailed below. Please note that the contractor shall not be responsible for advertising the conference. Subtask 1.4a ? Conference Participants Program Folders The contractor shall assemble approximately 100 program folders. Each folder will be comprised of approximately 125 pages, printed on both sides. The folder will include the following materials: ? Program Materials ? Cover page with artwork to be supplied by the Order PM ? Introductory page with text supplied by the Order PM ? Agenda for the conference ? Participant list ? Poster abstracts ? Udall Center updates ? Miscellaneous project summaries ? A page with logistics (transportation information, etc.) Using artwork files provided by the Task Order PM, the contractor will print meeting artwork to the front of each folder. All pages within the program materials will be printed in black/white with the exception of the cover page and header pages that might have a logo (approximately 125 pages). The contractor shall prepare and print the final materials, including program booklets, using artwork provided by the task order PM. The contractor will take direction on materials from the PM who will provide the parameters of all conference materials. All changes to be made to conference materials are at the discretion and direction of the PM. The contractor shall provide draft documents to the PM and COR for review approval prior to printing and assembly. Soft-copies of all final prepared documents shall be provided to the PM and COR following final approval. Subtask 1.4b ? Artwork/Graphics The Task Order PM will provide graphics to the contractor to be utilized for program folder art, program materials, and name badges. Subtask 1.4c ? Participant Name Badges/Holders The contractor shall provide each registered participant with a printed name badge and badge holder. A template will be provided by the Task Order PM. There will be approximately 100 attendees at this conference. An Excel file with the names of all registered attendees will be provided by the Task Order PM. Name badges and badge holders mustbe prepared 5 working days before the event. Subtask 1.4d ? Table Tents The contractor shall prepare and provide table tents with last names/first names for up to 30 individuals as named by the PM. Subtask 1.4e ? Presentation Materials The contractor shall collect speaker presentation materials from the speakers and save copies to a drive for the Task Order PM. Task 1.5 Final Conference Report A final conference report in Microsoft Word format shall be provided to the Government. The report shall detail conference attendees, conference support provided, and also include an expenditure report. The conference attendee information supplied in the final report shall include name, title, address, affiliation, phone, and email address Task 1.6 Additional Activities No additional activities or tasks are required or anticipated. Should any confusion arise regarding requirements, the contractor shall contact the COR prior to performing any tasks other than those outlined in this Statement of Work. 16. Invoicing: The contractor shall submit itemized invoices on the 28th of each month in accordance with invoice instructions provided at time of award. Monthly invoices shall also be submitted directly to the COR electronically on the 28th of each month. The contractor shall ensure that items on the invoice reflect their Fixed Price or Time and Materials status in accordance with the contract/final proposal. 17. Evaluation Criteria: The Government shall award a task order in reference to this requirement on the basis of best value in consideration of past performance (50%) and price/cost (50%). Past performance shall include three examples of past performance of efforts relevant to the current requirement as well as contact information for the previous customer. Attachment A ? List of Deliverables Deliverables Due Date Orientation Meeting/Teleconference 5 working days after award Work plan with timeline and deliverable dates 2 weeks after award Project status call/in person meeting Bi-weekly Proofs for all printed materials for conference to Task Order PM 15 days prior to conference Conference registration list to Contractor 10 days prior to conference Conference sponsored participants? travel arrangements 3 days after receipt of attendance confirmation Collection of conference speaker presentation materials 1 week prior to conference Conference participant name tags The list of registered participants will be provided to the Contractor. Name tags are to be completed 5 working days prior to the conference. Printing of conference program folders 5 working days prior to conference Conference report 20 working days after event Reimbursement of receipts of travel expenditures To be included in conference report Attachment B -- Qualifications, Education and Experience of Key Personnel The contractor shall demonstrate that the proposed project team possesses the special capabilities and experience required to meet all aspects of the proposal and that is has worked together successfully in the recent past on NIH projects. For all project team personnel, the contractor must demonstrate their qualifications to perform their designated job function for this project. This can be demonstrated by indicating past experience with similar NIH contracts. The contractor will have background and knowledge of the structure and operations of the Government, specifically of the NIH. The contractor will also have started and completed a minimum of three (3) projects of the magnitude of this project. The contractor shall submit copies of resumes for all key personnel as an attachment. Qualifications of proposed key personnel will be assessed based on suitability for the type of work to be performed. Resumes submitted by the contractor will be reviewed to confirm that similar work experience is evident. The Government reserves the right to request replacement of any key personnel found to be unsuitable for the project. The contractor will be required to conform with the Federal Information Security Management Act (FISMA) of 2002, adhere to minimum security requirements as defined in the Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 200, the security controls as defined in the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST 800-53(rev3) while conducting security assessments in accordance with NIST 800-53-a(rev1) in addition, to HHS specific policies procedures, and practices. Before authorization can be granted to any system, a series of documents must be developed in accordance with the system development life cycle (SDLC) to satisfy the minimum security requirements. The Documents that are required from the vendor include the system security plan, the Security test and evaluation plan and the Security assessment report (along with vulnerability scan results).